valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Helmut Bourdais
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Noel Willoch Heinz Gilden |Affiliation = Imperial Army Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = Unknown |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Imperial Army personnel |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2}} is a 27 year old Class G scout who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. A native of the Empire, he is a well-disciplined soldier with good observation skills. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Helmut was sent by the Imperial government to Lanseal Academy as a sign of goodwill to Gallia post-war. However, the true reason for his presence as a student is leverage against the imperial army if they should try to invade Gallia. The fact that Helmut is an imperial causes his classmates to treat him coldly. Zeri even blamed him for the crimes that the Empire has committed against the Darcsens, saying to people like Helmut Darcsens are just slave labour. Helmut, however simply left without comment. Later, after an attack on a Darcsen village, Zeri was surprised to find Helmut trying to save a Darcsen boy. When questioned, he replied that his thoughts on Darcsens have no place in the operation, he is a soldier and he will fulfill his duty. Zeri agreed that there is little hope for understanding between them but he would not forget what Helmut did for this village and the two returned to helping the wounded. After the Civil war Helmut returned to the Empire to prepare for another invasion for Gallia. Helmut's time at Lanseal however has caused him to change his opinion on Gallia as he no longer has the "heart" for another invasion. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A well-disciplined Imperial student who knows how to take orders as a soldier. Obvious concerns are his relationships with Darcsen cadets, which we only hope will improve on a personal level throughout the year. He has eagle-like eyes and performs well once everyone else has taken their move. We will be counting on his observation and endurance so our entire squad can strategically advance the field. 'In-game Description' *Class G scout. An exchange student from the Empire, he is not easy to sneak up on. *An Imperial soldier during the war, his tactical skills and decisiveness are highly respected. *Left to rejoin Imperial Army. Preparing for new Gallia offensive, but heart no longer in it. 'Memories' *From the empire *Zeri's Feud *Move out! *A Military Man Stats Personal Potentials *'Lancer Killer' - Confidence that they can best any lancer raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry. *'Rear Guard' - Being the very last to take action raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Soldier's Pride' - An iron will to carry out the mission raises defense. (Unlocked after completing his classmate mission Saving the Darcsens.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *Helmut is the only character from the Empire who is still alive after the course of three games and is still loyal to the imperial throne as other loyalists for the empire have fallen in combat and or turned away to their own countries. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Scout Category:Sniper Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters